


Knocking Down The Walls

by helens78



Series: Three of Us Together [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Dominance/submission, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney and Ronon get together for some quality sharing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking Down The Walls

"I don't want to feel like I'm being watched," Ronon said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's all-in or all-out."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

It wasn't; after John told Rodney about Ronon's conditions (there was that; there was Ronon needing to be a person and not an object, not a toy, and sure as hell not somebody John was bringing home to show off for Master; Ronon wasn't interested in topping anybody and he really didn't want John ordered to serve _him_; no restraints), Rodney slid his palms down his thighs and then said, "Fuck it. Knees, _now_," and John went, letting Rodney pound the hell out of the back of his throat.

So yeah, it sounded like the idea of getting the three of them in a bed was as much of a turnon for Rodney as it was for John. And if John felt like a little bit of a selfish bastard for asking in the first place, well--well, _come on_, Rodney and Ronon _together_, for fuck's sake. You only got to live once.

John expected Rodney to be nervous about it. Not too nervous, but a little--he and Ronon weren't as close as John and Ronon, or John and Rodney, for that matter. But he walked into John's room and looked from John to Ronon and nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "You're both still sure you want to do this?"

Ronon glanced at John, then at Rodney, and finally nodded. "I'm in," he said. "Where do you want me?"

"Sit down."

Ronon took a seat on the edge of John's bed; John kept a hand on Ronon's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Rodney tilted Ronon's chin up, running his thumb across Ronon's cheek. "Will you be all right if I ask you to close your eyes for me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Okay." Rodney bent down anyway, and he kissed Ronon hard--the way he kissed John sometimes, when John was bouncing off the walls or pissed or frustrated over something. It'd never occurred to John to wonder what that kiss meant; he'd just always found it soothing, comforting, something he could sink himself into.

It was strange being outside that kiss, watching it take its effect on Ronon, but it seemed like it worked for him, too. Ronon's shoulders dropped, tension slipping out of them, and John climbed onto the bed behind Ronon, settling down on his knees with his chest pressed up against Ronon's back. He kept his hands on Ronon's hips and squeezed gently, then slid a hand over to Ronon's cock and cupped it with a nice, firm grip.

Ronon groaned, and hearing the noise blunted by Rodney's mouth--_Rodney's_ mouth, damn--was one of the hottest things John had heard in a while. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and looked up at Rodney when Rodney pulled back.

"What do you want?" Ronon murmured. "What do you like?" He reached back for John's hand, the one that wasn't gripping his cock; John slid his fingers through Ronon's.

Rodney put a thumb on Ronon's lips. "I like getting sucked," he said, and John thought, _Understatement._ Ronon sucked Rodney's thumb into his mouth, and John got to see Rodney's eyes go just a little wide--Rodney looked at John, and John couldn't help smirking. He knew full well how good Ronon was, and he knew how much Rodney was going to like it. Rodney's gaze snapped back to Ronon.

"Do it," Rodney said, and the sharp tone in his voice was familiar enough John almost leaned forward himself in response. It was Ronon's turn this time, though, and John let him go just long enough for Ronon to undo Rodney's pants, shove them down to his thighs.

Ronon sucked in a breath and put a hand around the base of Rodney's cock. "Nice," he said. He rubbed at Rodney's foreskin with the pad of his thumb, and Rodney's hands clenched into fists. "Can I get on the floor?"

"Yeah," Rodney murmured. He took a step back, and Ronon knelt down. John looked up at Rodney, who nodded and took another step back, making enough room for John to get behind Ronon. John pulled at the laces on Ronon's pants and started pushing his pants down his hips, and Ronon knelt up to let John do it while he leaned in and took Rodney's cock in his mouth.

And, well, _Jesus Christ_, that was hot. John almost lost focus on what he was trying to do; it was only when Rodney got a hand into Ronon's dreads and drew him in closer that John snapped out of it.

He had lube in his pocket; he grabbed it, then shoved his own pants and boxers down and out of the way. He gave his cock a couple of light passes, but that wasn't really what he was going for--the lube was for Ronon, not him. He slid two fingers into Ronon's ass, slow, gentle.

Ronon groaned and shoved back against John's hand; John twisted his fingers in harder. "Yeah?" he asked. It came out kinda growly. He hoped Rodney wouldn't notice.

But Ronon was busy humming and moaning and making noises that said _yes, dammit_ and _more_ and _I really fucking love sucking cock_ (okay, maybe that was projection, but when John made noises like that, it was what _he_ meant). John figured that was as much of a _yes_ as he could really hope for right now, so he scooted back, trying to get the angle right, and pushed Ronon forward so he could get his dick under Ronon's ass. From there, though, it was a matter of waiting until Ronon eased himself back; he didn't want to surprise Ronon or throw his rhythm off.

Ronon picked up on it fast, though, and shoved back hard. John groaned and clenched at his hips, pulling him down, pushing up, until finally Ronon had all of him and all of Rodney and _holy shit_ this was the hottest thing that had _ever_ happened to John, better than the train he'd pulled when he was seventeen and half-piss-drunk and stupid.

It was a little awkward, a little sweaty, but eventually Ronon had one hand on Rodney's dick and the other hand laced through John's, holding John's hand on his hip, and John put his other hand on Ronon's shoulder and fucked him with short, sharp little thrusts. He bit his lip, thinking _not first, really don't want to come first_, but it was a losing battle--between the way this felt and the noises Ronon was making and Rodney's panting, he was coming before he knew what had hit him, coming hard and holding Ronon down tight, and then Rodney gasped and shoved into Ronon's mouth one last time and Ronon held still and sucked him down, throat working hard as he swallowed.

He let go of Rodney's dick, then, dropping his hand to his own as Rodney staggered back; it took just a few rough strokes and Ronon was right there with them, coming over his fingers and the floor. Rodney was leaning on Ronon's shoulders, John was resting against his back, and somehow it didn't surprise John at all that Ronon was holding everybody up through this. All three of them.

_-end-_


End file.
